Dancing
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Cordelia didn't like to admit it, but had this wedding happened just months earlier, she would have been completely heartbroken, and she wasn't sure if she would have been as happy for her friend as she was now. Luckily, however, a certain mercenary came into her life and completely – and unexpectedly – stole her heart away. Gregor/Cordelia


Cordelia was all smiles as she watched her best friend Sumia dance with her new husband, Chrom, for the first time. The ballroom of the castle was filled with people celebrating the marriage of the new Exalt of Ylisse. It was a well-needed celebration, for the scars from the war with Plegia still lingered in the hearts of many, but luckily the wounds were healing. Cordelia had her own wounds that were healing too.

Cordelia met Sumia's eye as Chrom pulled her around the dance floor, and Sumia grinned widely at her. Cordelia returned the smile and nodded, watching as Sumia turned her attention back to Chrom, her eyes filled with love. Cordelia didn't like to admit it, but had this wedding happened just months earlier, she would have been completely heartbroken, and she wasn't sure if she would have been as happy for her friend as she was now.

Luckily, however, a certain mercenary came into her life and completely – and unexpectedly – stole her heart away.

"Ah, my beautiful Cordelia!" As if on cue, that same mercenary called out to her, and Cordelia turned away from the dance floor and looked at him, a bright smile crossing her face. Gregor was walking towards her, with two mugs of ale and a wide grin on his face. His long strides quickly closed the gap between them and leaned towards her, placing a light kiss on her lips. Cordelia blushed madly and giggled.

"Hello Gregor. Are you enjoying yourself?" Cordelia asked, taking the mug of ale that he was offering to her. She took a sip, hoping that the cool liquid would take a bit of the redness out of her cheeks. He laughed as he also took a swig of his ale.

"Ah yes! Gregor always like a good party! Weddings especially. So much love going around, makes everyone much happy, eh?" Gregor said, chuckling as he winked at Cordelia. Cordelia smiled and nodded in agreement as she looked back at the dance floor, for another song had begun to play, and other couples had begun to dance along with the newlyweds.

Cordelia watched with amusement as her fellow Shepherds began pairing off. Lissa and Stahl were already dancing, laughing as they twirled each other around. An exasperated Vaike was trying to explain to Miriel why dancing was a thing that couples did, while Miriel listened intently, her face scrunched up thoughtfully. Virion was on one knee, trying to use his sophisticated vocabulary to get Sully to dance with him, which – based on the look on Sully's face – was more likely to get him a swift kick in the face. Libra had somehow convinced Tharja to join him on the dance floor, her face red as a tomato as Libra smiled serenely at her. Olivia was trying to teach Donnel some intricate dance steps, and she giggled as he made a valiant effort, but ended up stumbling at the end. Frederick was fussing over Robin's hair piece – much to her chagrin – which had somehow gotten quite tangled in her long purple hair. Maribelle and Ricken were dancing quite well together. A flustered Lon'qu stiffly placed one hand on Panne's waist and the other into her own hand, while she patiently watched him with an amused smile.

"It's funny really. Despite the war's tragedies, so much love came out of it as well." Cordelia said, taking another drink of ale. Gregor laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Even dark times find way to bring people closer," he said, smiling down at her, "They gave Gregor chance to work charms and make most beautiful woman in land fall in love with him!" Cordelia giggled and slipped her free hand into his.

"Come now Gregor, I'm not that great. Mediocre at best." she said, adverting her gaze from his. Gregor set his mug down on a table and brushed a strand of Cordelia's hair away from her face. His hand lingered on the side of her face as he gently moved her head so that she was looking at him again. Cordelia couldn't help but smile at how gentle his touch was.

"Nonsense! Gregor never wrong about beauty of his darling Cordelia! You like shining diamond in pile of dusty coals. A true beauty and treasure! Is very lucky Cordelia fall for silly old man like Gregor." he said.

"Oh Gregor, you truly are the sweetest man I know." Cordelia said, smiling as her cheeks flushed again. Gregor chuckled and held her hand up to his face. She giggled as he kissed her knuckles.

"Well, dear Cordelia, we only couple not making with the dancing yet. Will Cordelia honor Gregor with dance?" he asked, bowing his head toward her. Cordelia grimaced.

"Er, Gregor, I'd love to, but I'm really not much of a danc-" Cordelia started, but Gregor's laughter interrupted her.

"Silly Cordelia need not worry, Gregor is good teacher. He not let Cordelia look like fool." he said, gently leading her to the dance floor. Cordelia opened her mouth to protest, but Gregor stopped and turned around, placing a hand in hers and one on her waist. He pulled her close to him and suddenly kissed her tenderly. Cordelia's heartbeat quickened as the returned the kiss, but Gregor pulled away, earning a pout from Cordelia.

"Cordelia trusts Gregor, yes? He promise to make Cordelia look like beautiful swan princess. This Gregor guarantees." Gregor said, winking at her as he began to dance in time with the slow music. Cordelia exhaled slowly to calm her nerves and let him lead her. The first few moves went smoothly, but then Cordelia's foot slipped and she started to fall. Gregor quickly adjusted himself so that he caught her and dipped her low backwards, making her fall seem intentional. He pulled her back up and continued their dance.

"Wow Gregor, where did you learn to dance so well?" Cordelia asked, as she relaxed a bit.

"Gregor pick up lots of moves in many travels. Ladies fall all over Gregor in prime. Mercenary reputation huge hit among fair women." Gregor said, winking at her.

Cordelia giggled. She had fallen for that same mercenary charm. Honestly, if someone had told her months ago that she would fall madly in love with Gregor, she would have laughed at the absurdity. Her unrequited love for Chrom had once blinded her from seeing other men in the same light, but Gregor had pushed his way through with his genuine, helpful nature. He was charming and sweet, encouraging and funny, passionate and protecting. Now it was easy to see how he had completely stolen her heart.

"Cordelia, you have most beautiful smile on face. You think of Gregor?" Gregor teased, pulling Cordelia from her thoughts.

"Well, yes actually. I was thinking of you. Of how perfect you are for me." she said. Gregor was caught off guard and it was his turn to blush.

"Oi, Cordelia too kind. Also most perfect woman for Gregor." he said. The music had stopped and they stood facing each other. Cordelia smiled and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"Gregor, I love you." Cordelia whispered, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"Gregor loves Cordelia too. So, so much." Gregor said, resting his chin on her head. For a moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the room...until Vaike yelled at them to get a room.


End file.
